


Farewell, my paradise

by Kristine_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristine_p/pseuds/Kristine_p
Summary: "I l-love you to-o."Ushijima thought about Tendou's last words to him. I love you too."You made me the happiest man alive. I'll never forget that." He mumbled and closed his eyes."You're probably happier now." He added.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Farewell, my paradise

The pain was pulsing through his whole body, making him whimper.

"W-Wakatosh-hi..!" He cried out silently, trying to push the tears away.

"W-Wakatoshi..whe-re are y-you..?" He sobbed silently, trying to find his lover.

"I d-didn't wa-nt it to e-end like this.." He said his final words as he drifted into deep, never ending sleep.

_________

"Heyy! Wakatoshi-kun!~" The shorter red-hair exclaimed, when he saw his boyfriend walking inside.

"Hello Tendou." Ushijima turned to face the smiling boy right next to him.

His face looked so bright, as always. Even with his problem, he could always carry himself through anything. He was such a happy person.

"So how's your day been?" The red-hair asked. He smiled even wider and tapped the free spot on the bed.

"Lonely." Ushijima answered and silently sat down.

"Aw!~" Tendou tilted his head. "I've been lonely too. It feels so sad without you, Wakatoshi-kun!"

Ever since Tendou had to stay in the hospital, it has been really lonely.

"How are you feeling? Is it getting worse?" The tall male asked with a sad look.

"It could have been better. I'm struggling with moving properly. I can still talk a lot though." Tendou said, but still kept his smile on.

Ushijima looked down and shook his head.

"I'm actually surprised that you were able to keep your positivity up until now." The green-haired boy chuckled sadly.

"There is no such thing as negativity or positivity. It's just a choice, whether you fight your fate, or accept it." The red-hair spoke. Ushijima turned to look at his beautiful red eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me, my boy. I'll be fine!" Tendou exclaimed and hugged his lover.

For the rest of the day, the two boys just played random games and talked about different topics, until Wakatoshi had to leave.

"Tendou," Ushijima spoke, "I'm sorry that I'm telling you this all of a sudden, but I won't be able to visit you for the next three months."

Tendou's smile slowly faded. "And why's that, Wakatoshi-kun?" He asked.

"You see, my family is going on a business trip. They want to take me as well, since it would be a good opportunity to learn something new." Wakatoshi said silently. 

"I see.." Tendou looked down. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 12AM." The taller man answered.

"Make sure to come and say goodbye!" The red-hair exclaimed and hugged his boyfriend for the last time.

"Yeah." Ushijima said and left the room.

__________

Ataxia.

Ataxia is a degenerative disease of the nervous system. Many symptoms of Ataxia mimic those of being drunk, such as slurred speech, stumbling, falling, and incoordination. These symptoms are caused by damage to the cerebellum, the part of the brain that is responsible for coordinating movement.

"My god..." Tendou whispered to himself as he read the text.

People affected by Ataxia may experience problems with using their fingers and hands, arms, legs, walking, speaking or moving their eyes. Ataxia affects people of all ages. Age of symptom-onset can vary widely, from childhood to late-adulthood. Complications from the disease are serious and oftentimes debilitating. Some types of Ataxia can lead to an early death.

Tendou read quietly. The idea of him actually dying of the disease scared him the most.

"Let's hope for the better." He smiled to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

_________

A month and a half passed by and Tendou was feeling worse and worse. He couldn't walk anymore and moving his arms was too difficult for him. He still could speak but not as fluently as always.

"Only 46 d...ays left." He said quietly to himself and giggled.

"I hope you're ha-ving great Christmas, W-Wakatoshi-kun." A tear escaped his left eye. Suddenly, a nurse walked inside with a small box wrapped in a colorful wrapping paper.

"Here. A boy named Wakatoshi Ushijima sent you this present. Merry Christmas." She said and walked away. Tendou nodded.

Another tears fell down his cheeks.

"My boy.." He whispered and slowly unwrapped the box.

Inside was a letter and a new hoodie that was in Shiratorizawa's colours. It had written 'You're my number 1' on the back. In front it had written number 5.

Tendou put the hoodie on and opened the letter.

Dear Tendou,

I'm sorry that i couldn't be with you on Christmas, but here's at least a small gift i bought for you. I hope you're getting better. Everyday I'm hoping to get back to you smiling again. 

Merry Christmas

-Ushijima

Tendou cried to himself, quietly so that no one could hear him.

"Merry Christmas, Waka-toshi." He said and smiled.

_________

Another month and a half passed by. Tendou could no longer move his arms or legs and was barely talking. Doctors weren't giving him any hopes. They said that he had only at least 20 days left.

Ushijima was really worried about his boyfriend. He wasn't sure about him being worse or better, or even if he was still holding on.

He was scared.

He was trying to pack up his things faster, so that they could leave and he could go see him. Nothing was more important to him at that time.

The tall boy was sitting inside the car, with his parents driving. He looked outside. The sky was getting dark, since it was 4PM already. 

"Hold on, Tendou. I'm on my way." He mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

Ushijima woke up an hour later to his parents telling him, that they were already in front of their house. Ushijima opened the door as fast as he could and sprinted towards the hospital, since it was just 5 minutes away.

"Tendou! I'm back!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. His soft smile faded away, when he saw his beloved boyfriend laying helplessly inside his bed.

"W-Waka-toshi?..." Tendou slowly turned his head towards the entrance.

"It's me, Tendou. I'm here." Ushijima whispered and walked to his boyfriend's bed, getting on both of his knees.

"Y-you're fin-ally here! I mis-ssed you s-so much." The red-hair said softly as Ushijima was stroking his hair.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be with you." He said. Tears fell down his and Tendou's cheeks.

"D-don't be sorr-y, my b-boy." Tendou stated.

They both were just staring at eachother, not saying a word. They didn't need words, to describe how much they loved each other.

"W-Wakato-shi -kun?" Tendou asked silently after 10 minutes of Ushijima's presence.

"Yes, Tendou?" He answered, clearly curious what the red-hair would say.

"C-an you tu-rn on m-my fav-ourite..s-song?" Tendou asked and smiled softly.

Ushijima nodded.

He took out his phone and played the song

Lights down low by MAX

The music was quietly echoed through the room. The two of them silently listened. It was their song. No one could take that away from them.

The song was slowly getting to it's end. Ushijima took Tendou's hand. Tendou looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you." Ushijima whispered and smiled. Tendou's eyes filled with tears.

"I l-love you to-o." He mumbled and tears fell down his cheeks.

"I... think I'll have to go now. I'll come tomorrow morning." The green-haired boy said and stood up.

"And don't forget what i just told you." He added, smiled and left the room.

_________

Tendou couldn't sleep. He was in pain.

He felt that the end is really near.

He winced in pain. He couldn't move, anything. All he could do, was slowly fall into unconsciousness.

The pain was pulsing through his whole body, making him whimper.

"W-Wakatosh-hi..!" He cried out silently, trying to push the tears away.

"W-Wakatoshi..whe-re are y-you..?" He sobbed silently, trying to find his lover.

"I d-didn't wa-nt it to e-end like this.." He said his final words as he drifted into deep, never ending sleep.

___________

"Tendou?" Ushijima opened the door of the room. He looked inside the bed, and all he saw was...his boyfriend laying dead inside the bed.

"Tendou...?" He repeated as he slowly approach the dead body.

Ushijima started sobbing, holding Tendou's cold, pale hands.

"If only I didn't leave...We would have done so much together. And now..." He cried, holding his dead boyfriend's hands tightly.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I l-love you to-o." 

Ushijima thought about Tendou's last words to him. I love you too.

"You made me the happiest man alive. I'll never forget that." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"You're probably happier now." He added. 

_________

Ushijima was standing in front of Tendou's grave. His eyes were red from all the crying. He sat down on the ground and placed the flowers on Tendou's grave.

"Hi Tendou. It's already been a week, i guess. I'm doing my best right now. In volleyball, at school... Everywhere...oh, how i wish you were still here. With me. You made me feel complete. I thank you for that." Ushijima spoke. Then, he stood up and was about to leave.

"Farewell, my paradise..." He said and walked off.


End file.
